les milles et une idées de Relena pour séduire Hee
by heiji
Summary: Relena multiplie les idées pour avoir Heero, mais échoue réussiratelle un jour à arriver à son but...1er fanfiction donc 1er résumé... soyez gentils. 1x2
1. alcool

Titre : Les milles et une idées de Relena pour séduire Heero

_Auteur : Heiji_

_Couple : Tout sauf Ret H…_

_Résumé : Relena tente désespérément de séduire Heero mais réussira-t-elle… _

_**Chaque chapitre est indépendant et présente une idée différente de Relena pour avoir Heero**_

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi du tout mais bon je les emprunte un peu…_

_Il s'agit d'une de mes premières fanfictions et la première publiée soyez indulgent…_

_Chapitre un : saouler Heero_

Il était une fois un royaume, le royaume de Sank. Ce petit royaume pacifiste charmant était pris en otage par deux odieuses personnes : la reine Relena Peacecraft et une folle voulant conquérir le monde Dorothy. Relena était reine depuis peu de temps mais son ego démesuré l'avait habitué à se croire admirée de tous. Relena était toujours vetu de rose c'était sa couleur porte-bonheur. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré l'homme de se rêves, elle ne mettait plus que cette couleur dans l'espoir qu'il tomberait amoureux d'elle. Malheureusement pour elle en plus d'être prétentieuse Relena était laide égoïste capricieuse envahissante bête… Dans son esprit une seule chose compté HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré ce pilote de gundam, elle ne pensait qu'à lui, elle ne vivait que pour lui. Elle aimait Heero et même si lui ne le savait pas elle sentait que son amour ne pouvait que l'aimait elle, la perfection faites femme. Tout les soirs Relena essayait de trouve une idée pour que son pilote adoré lui avoue son amour, malheureusement pour elle (et heureusement pour nous) Relena ne pouvait pas réfléchir, c'était biologiquement impossible pour elle. En désespoir de cause, elle avait demandé à la cinglée numéro deux du royaume de Sank, celle qui avait un rire faisant penser au père Noël (ho !ho !ho !) Dorothy de l'aider. Guère plus intelligente que Relena elle avait passé plusieurs soirées à réfléchir( ben oui Relena peut pas je viens de vous le dire) sur ce problème existentiel pour la reine. Ses longues réflexions débouchèrent sur une idée digne de ses créatrices :

Dorothy : ho !ho! ho! Je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution : tu n'as cas l'inviter à une soirée et tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est de le saouler ainsi il perdra tout contrôle et tu n'auras plus qu'à lui dire d'avouer ses sentiments à la personne qu'il aime. Ho !ho !ho !

Après avoir ré expliquer son idée a Relena une bonne dizaine de fois pour qu'elle comprenne chaque mot, les deux pestes organisèrent une soirée prévue pour la semaine suivante. N'ayant aucune amie a part Dorothy, Relena du se rabattre sur les amis des cinq pilotes. Elle envoya des invitations a tout le monde sauf à son Heero d'amour elle voulait la lui donner en main propre, elle se précipita donc a la recherche d'Heero. Comme un loup qui sent sa proie ou un requin qui repère du sang a des kilomètres, Relena retrouva son homme en quelques heures à Paris.

Pensée de Relena : C'est l'amour qui nous lie, au mon Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooo je suis là et tu vas pouvoir enfin avouer ses sentiments qui te rongent

Au loin, elle reconnu une silhouette familière au milieu de quatre autres assis à une table d'un bar.

Relena : HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Relena se précipita sur le jeune homme pour essayer de se pendre à son cou. Lorsque Quatre aperçu de loin la jeune fille, il ne put réprimer un cri d'horreur qui fit sursauter les autres qui se retournèrent pour voir ce qui effrayer tant le jeune arabe. Le spectacle de ce monstre courant vers eux failli les faire vomir. Relena ressemblait à un animal qui chargeait, sa graisse se balançait de droite a gauche dans son immense vêtement rose qui ressemblait à une bâche immonde pleines de taches. Pendant ce temps, Trowa réconfortait Quatre de la vision cauchemardesque qu'il venait d'avoir. Wufei toujours stoïque se contenta de murmurer « au secours, voilà la onna rose… ». Après avoir fait cinq mètres, elle s'arrêta essoufflée par la distance parcourue puis repris sa course sur les cinq derniers mètres et attrapa Heero au cou. Heero ne laissa apparaître aucune expression sur son visage cependant son ton en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

Heero : Relena…….

Relena : oh mon Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les cinq garçons crurent que leurs tympans avait explosé. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à récupérer leurs ouïs. Relena profita de ses minutes pour les inviter, elle était ravie pour une fois personne ne l'avait interrompu. Lorsque Heero et les autres réussirent enfin à entendre à nouveau Relena était en train de conclure.

Relena : alors tu es d'accord ?

Heero pris au dépourvu acquiesça par un : hn

Relena : merci voilà les cartons d'invitations. A la semaine prochaine.

L'éléphant rose reparti rejoindre sa limousine rose afin de préparer la soirée rose.

Lorsqu'ils réalisèrent ce qu'ils venaient d'accepter, ils furent tous pétrifié de terreur.

Wufei : Yuy je crois que tu t'est fait avoir !

Duo : Hors de question que j'aille faire le clown chez la reine des pimbêches.

Heero : on ira, Heero Yuy n'a qu'une parole

Les quatre autres le regardèrent horrifiés par l'idée d'une soirée avec Relena.

De son coté Relena prépara sa soirée durant toute la semaine. Elle s'acheta une nouvelle toilette rose, une robe pleines de froufrous rose, elle hésita à teindre ses cheveux en rose mais ne voulant pas trop éblouir son Heero avec sa beauté elle y renonça. Elle s'acheta par contre un parfum très rare pour l'occasion. Après l'avoir essayé plus personne n'osait l'approcher, elle était persuadée que tout le monde l'éviter de peur de se voir comparé à elle alors qu'en fait personne ne pouvait supporter son parfum rappelant le rat crevé et les égouts. Rien ne fut laissé au hasard, Relena croyait avoir tout prévu….

De leurs côtés les pilotes de gundam avait reçu des coups de fils de leurs amis qui avait reçu leurs invitations mais qui ne voulaient pas venir et cherchaient des excuses. Trowa dut convaincre Catherine, Duo supplier Hilde et Quatre promettre à Iréa un cadeau conséquent au sacrifice. Les pilotes avaient tout prévu ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver seuls coincée avec cette furie blonde.

Le grand soir arriva. Relena prépara le cocktail avec lequel elle avait prévu de saouler son amour. Elle y mélangea vodka gin champagne bière pastis calvados muscat absinthe saké les meilleurs Bordeaux vermouth sherry liqueur whisky rhum. Relena n'avait pas de main morte sur la quantité d'alcool, c'était en proportion du côté coincé de son amant. Relena se mit avec Dorothy à l'entrée pour accueillir ses invités. Catherine pour son plus grand malheur fut la première à arriver (avec tout de même une demi-heure de retard). Relena ne désespérait pas elle pensait que son amour était retenu ailleurs pour sauver le monde.

Duo : Vertes ou noires les chaussettes à ton avis Heero-chan ?

Heero se retourna s'il n'avait pas été le soldat parfait il aurait rougit, Duo se tenait devant lui avec pour seul vêtement son caleçon.

Duo : Heero ?

Heero : les noires sont très bien .

Catherine discutait avec les deux autres pestes depuis vingt minutes lorsqu'elle fut sauvée par l'arrivée d'Hilde. Catherine au bord de la crise de nerf tenait serré dans sa main un couteau prête à égorger la prochaine personne qui lui parlerait de rose ou de Relena. Hilde l'entraîna à part pour la calmer laissant les deux pouffes à la porte. Lorsque les deux filles entrèrent dans la salle de réception elles crurent faire un arrêt cardiaque. La salle de réception était entièrement repeinte en rose d'ailleurs tout été rose, les fleurs, les plats, les serpentins, même les domestiques avaient des costumes roses, les seuls éléments d'une autre couleur été les portraits de Heero accrochés un peu partout. Hilde du retenir Catherine qui voulait tout détruire à coup de couteaux.

Catherine : Trowa tu vas me le payer…

Quelque part dans une planque…

Quatre : Duo, je vois que tu as fait un effort.

Duo avait mis un superbe smoking noir qui le mettait en valeur.

Duo fit une moue triste : tout ça c'est à cause de lui (duo jeta un regard à Heero) moi je voulais y aller avec juste un caleçon et des chaussettes pour emmerder la chose rose mais Heero-chan m'a forcé à mettre un de ses costumes. J'ai pas envie de ressembler à un pingouin moa.

Quatre : il faut reconnaître qu'il te va bien

Pensée d'Heero : il était encore mieux tout à l'heure…

Avec une heure et quart de retard, les pilotes arrivèrent à la soirée bien après Iria et Sally. Relena sauta dés son arrivée sur Heero et ne le lâcha plus, ne cessant de parler, remuant ses grosses lèvres et bavant presque sur son Heero. Comme d'habitude Heero ne dit rien et ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion. Lorsque les cinq pilotes arrivèrent dans la salle de réception, ils crurent perdre la vue, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi laid même Duo ne savait pas quoi dire et resta muet de stupeur. Relena essaya de s'isoler et parti dans le coin le plus rose avec Heero à son bras.

Relena : Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, que je suis contente de te voir, est ce que je t'ai manquée ?

Heero : Hn (traduction express de Heero et de ses pensées : Ca va pas la tête ! Pourquoi est ce que je ne t'ai pas tué ? Si je pouvais te tirer une balle entre les deux yeux…Juste une…une toute petite, je serai enfin soulagé) .

Voyant que son Heero d'amour était toujours aussi bavard, elle se décida à commencer à le saouler.

Il est trop timide pensa-t-elle il n'ose pas m'avouer cet amour qui le préoccupe et qui prend tout son cœur.

Relena n'arrêta pas de servir des verres à Heero, elle le maintenait à part pour que personne ne remarque son manège.

Heero scrutait la salle cherchant quelqu'un pour venir à son secours. Malheureusement pour lui, les autres pilotes étaient occupés. Trowa était poursuivit par une Catherine folle de rage. Quatre marchandait avec sa sœur le cadeau qui valait le sacrifice d'être venue. Wufei bécotait Sally caché dans un coin. Duo quant à lui se chamaillait avec Hilde qui lui tirait les cheveux. Heero en désespoir de cause pour oublier la chose à ses côtés bu chacun des verres que lui tendait Relena sans faire attention au contenu. Au bout d'une quinzaine de grands verres (le soldat parfait est très résistant), Heero commença à avoir la vue qui se troublait. Relena continua à donner des verres à Heero jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus debout. Au cinquantième verre, Heero se décoinça. Relena voyant enfin réagir son Heero( Il lui tapait dessus pour qu'elle s'éloigne de lui), elle commença à l'interroger.

Relena : Hhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, mon amour, je sais que tu es amoureux il ne faut pas te voiler la face même si cette personne est la perfection incarnée qu'elle est la plus belle ; la plus intelligente et la plus amusante, il faut le lui dire, je sais qu'elle t'aime.

Heero qui tenait à peine debout la regarda comme une vache regarderait un train qui passe.

Heero : Vrai…hic…Vraiment ?

Relena : Je comprends qu'elle te fasse peur et qu'elle te fascine mais je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime.

Heero : Tu…. Tu as raison

Heero commença à partir en titubant vers la personne qu'il aimait, au passage, il détruisit un bonne part du décor en voulant se maintenir debout. Relena, elle ne bougea pas.

Il veut se donner du courage pensa-telle avant de venir me l'avouer.

Heero arriva enfin à la hauteur de l'élu de son cœur. Il donna un coup de poing à Hilde qui était sur son chemin puis tomba dans les bras de Duo.

Duo : Heero ?

Duo releva le pauvre Heero, celui-ci le fixa dans les yeux.

Heero : Duo, j'ai eu une relenation…hic, pardon une révélation. Elle m'a dit de ne pas me violer..hic, pardon me voiler la face….

Duo : tu es sûr que ça va Heero ? Tu es saoul ?

Heero : ah nan, nan, nan, nan… je suis pas saoul. Je suis juste ivre de ton amour…

Duo :……..

Heero : Je ne peux pas le cacher plus longtemps hic Duo hic je t'aime

Duo rougit à en tomber à la renverse (cette phrase a-t-elle un sens ?)

Duo : Heero, tu es saoul…..

Heero : NAN !

Heero joignit les actes à la parole et embrassa Duo. Duo d'abord surpris ferma les yeux et embrassa Heero à son tour. Tout les deux firent de l'apnée pendant vingt minutes avant de se relâcher pour reprendre aussitôt. Les deux amoureux s'éclipsèrent discrètement pour aller profiter de leur fin de soirée ensemble….

Pendant ce temps Relena attendait son Heero

Il se confie à Duo avant de venir m'avouer son amour pensa-t-elle.

En attendant Relena se servi un verre puis deux de sa mixture. Lorsque les autres remarquèrent l'absence d'Heero et de Duo, ils filèrent tous discrètement laissant Relena seule boire, même Dorothy parti se coucher. Relena, elle attendait son Heero, nue heure puis deux. Finalement malade à cause de sa mixture, elle termina sa soirée à vomir au-dessus des toilettes pendant que d'autres profitaient réellement de leurs soirées.

Pour aujourd'hui, c'est raté mon Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooo, tu es trop timide mais la prochaine fois, je réussirai à te faire avouer ton amour pour moi.

Ce fut la dernière pensée de la chose rose avant qu'elle plonge à nouveau la tête dans les toilettes pour vomir.

A suivre……..

Review ?


	2. filtre d'amour

_Titre : Les milles et une idées de Relena pour séduire Heero_

_Auteur : Heiji_

_Couple : Tout sauf R´H…_

_Résumé : Relena tente désespérément de séduire Heero mais réussira-t-elle… _

_**Chaque chapitre est indépendant et présente une idée différente de Relena pour avoir Heero**_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi du tout mais bon je les emprunte un peu…_

_Il s'agit d'une de mes premières fanfictions et la première publiée. Soyez indulgent…_

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**_Mot de passe : _**merci pour la review, je ne trouve pas que Relena soit si traumatisante que ça... Elle est juste laide, hideuse, bête, niaise...finalement, tu as peut etre raison... Content que tu la trouve drôle voilà, un deuxième chapitre mais il n'est génial... Bonne lecture !

**_Yune-chan66: _**Merci pour ta review, le bonbon rose devait s'en prendre plein la figure mais je préfére arrêté le massacre maintenant... Malgré tout j'espère que tu aprèciera la suite... Bonne lecture !

**_Mayu-chibichan : _**Merci pour ta review, content que tu aimes cette histoire, je te laisse lire la suite en espérant que tu la trouve aussi drôle... Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre deux : Le filtre d'amour…_

Aujourd'hui, au royaume de Sank, c'était un jour particulier. Un jour que tous les habitants du royaume redoutaient : le jour annuel où sa majesté Relena visitait le royaume de Sank à pied, essayant de parler de temps à autre avec ses sujets. Ce jour funeste obligeait les habitants du royaume à rester dans les rues pour acclamer la reine à son passage. Hors, le spectacle de Relena en train de défiler était monstrueux. Plus d'une personne avait failli mourir de crise cardiaque en voyant arriver Relena. Habillée de vêtements qui semblaient sortir tout droit de la décharge, la reine apparaissait tel Cruella dans ses meilleurs jours. Par arrêté, les enfants avaient été dispensés de ce spectacle horrible, mais plus d'un enfant, par défi, avait essayé d'entrevoir la reine par les volets fermés de leur chambre. Ceux qui y étaient arrivés s'étaient aussitôt recroquevillés sous leur lit, traumatisés à vie. La plupart des gens baissaient la tête à son approche.

Relena : Oh regardez, Dorothy ! Ces gens sont si éblouis par ma beauté et ma prestance qu'ils n'osent pas me regarder.

La stupide et vaniteuse Relena était persuadée que ses sujets se pressaient à sa rencontre alors qu'ils étaient payés (très, très) cher pour être là. (Mais pas suffisamment vu le spectacle à supporter). Heureusement pour eux, ce jour là, la reine ne s'arrêta pas pour leur parler, leur évitant de sentir son haleine putride qui ferait faner n'importe quelle fleur. Elle se contenta donc de leur faire subir la vision du défilé en leur épargnant une partie des odeurs.

La reine des cruches défilait donc suivie de la reine du rire qui fait peur ( Dorothy ) lorsque l'attention de deux jeunes filles (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) fut attirée par un stand sur la place du marché. Ce qui attira l'attention de la jeune reine, elle qui n'avait d'attention que pour la beauté suprême ( c'est à dire elle, bien sûr ) ce fut bien entendu la couleur du stand, il était, je vous laisse deviner… Rose. La reine s'approcha pour voir ce que vendait ce stand. Après une bonne demi-heure et l'aide de Dorothy, elle arriva à lire : Mme Samantha, filtre d'amour, de beauté et diseuse de bonne aventure…

La reine s'approcha du stand faisant fuir toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

La vendeuse, une très vieille dame très jolie pour son âge regarda la grosse chose difforme vêtue de rose s'approcher de son stand.

Vendeuse : Bonjour, moch.. Mademoiselle, mes produits vous intéresse t-il ? Puis-je vous vendre un filtre de beauté, il vous rendra encore plus belle. (Ce qui ne devrait pas être difficile, pensa-t-elle. En pluss c'est dans l'intérêt de tout le monde y compris de mes yeux).

Relena : Quoi ! Hurla-t-elle rendant sourd une dizaine de personnes. Moi, la perfection même, l'idéale de tous les hommes, la fiancée d'Heero Yuy ( C'est beau de rêver non ?), la plus belle femme ayant foulé la terre, avoir besoin de filtre de beauté. Êtes-vous aveugle ?

Vendeuse : Vous voulez peut-être que je vous parle de celui qui est votre grand amour ?

Relena, des étoiles dans les yeux : Oh oui ! s'écria t-elle, brisant par son cri aigu des fioles du stand.

Vendeuse : Bien pour me permettre de lire l'avenir, donnez-moi votre main.

Lorsque la vendeuse vit Relena lui tendre sa grosse main moite. Elle se ravisa.

Vendeuse : Non, non, finalement je n'en ai pas besoin.

La vendeuse ferma les yeux non pas pour se concentrer mais pour ne plus avoir à voir Relena

Vendeuse : Je vois, je vois un jeune homme beau….

Relena : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (et paf ! six sourds de plus)

Vendeuse : Avec des yeux cobalts, je le vois, il est en train de braquer quelque chose vers vous et il rêve que les mots qu'il veut vous dire se réalisent…

Relena : Lesquels ?

Vendeuse : Omae o korosu….

Relena radieuse : OH, HHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOO, c'est bien lui, ce sont les mots qu'il me dit à chaque fois qu'il me voit. Il est si timide qu'il n'ose me faire ses déclarations d'amour qu'en japonais. Ça doit sûrement vouloir dire je t'aime………………

Vendeuse : Je vois quelqu'un d'autre proche de lui, une personne au cheveux longs et au regard améthyste qui l'aime aussi et qui pourrait bien vous prendre celui que vous aimez…

Relena : kkkkkkkkkkoooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

(Flash spécial : un bruit d'origine inconnue a brisé aujourd'hui toutes les vitres et fenêtres du royaume de Sank, ce bruit insupportable a pu être entendu à plus de trois cents kilomètres à la ronde…)

Relena : Mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais…..

Le choc de la révélation faites par la vendeuse avait grillé une bonne partie des neurones de la princesse qui se retrouvait coincée. Dorothy lui donna un coup sur la tête ( l'endroit où elle risquait le moins de faire de dégâts ) pour la débloquer.

Relena : Mais ce n'est pas possible, vous êtes folle. Heero Yuy ne peut aimer que moi !

Vendeuse : Non, il y a une autre personne plus proche de lui qui (elle) a touché son cœur.

Relena : Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu….

Nouvelle tape de Dorothy à l'endroit le moins utilisé par la reine de Sank.

Relena : Oh mon dieu, mais que dois-je faire ?

Vendeuse : J'ai la solution à votre problème, un filtre d'amour…

Relena : Ça sert à quoi un filtre d'amour ?

Vendeuse : A rendre amoureux….

Relena : Mais Heero m'aime déjà !

Vendeuse : Avec mon filtre d'amour, il avouera son amour et te vénérera, il t'idolâtrera….

Relena : Et comment ça marche ?

Vendeuse : Il suffit de faire boire le filtre à la personne que tu aimes….

Relena : Hhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooo !

Vendeuse : Oui c'est ça (pauvre fille), et il tombera amoureux de la première personne qu'il verra.

Relena : Mais alors j'en veux un.

La vendeuse lui en tendit une bouteille.

Vendeuse : Faites attention. Il suffit d'une goutte de cette potion pour rendre fous amoureux. Si vous dépassez la dose votre amoureux ne vous quittera plus d'une semelle.

Relena, sans écouter les avertissements de la vendeuse, prit le flacon et s'apprêta à partir lorsque la vendeuse la rappela.

Vendeuse : Hé vous avez oublié de me payer !

Relena : Payer ! Moi ! Vous devriez être flattée que la reine du royaume de Sank daigne utiliser un de vos produits.

Relena partit donc sans payer pour retourner directement au palais, elle n'entendit pas la vendeuse lui lancer une malédiction..

Heureusement pour Relena, la chance était avec elle en effet. En ce moment, les pilotes pourchassés par Oz s'étaient réfugiés par désespoir de cause chez elle. Elle s'arrangea donc pour les inviter à dîner à sa table. Les pilotes avaient cherché un prétexte pour y échapper mais impossible. Ils se retrouvèrent donc le soir même à la table du salon de Relena.

Relena se mit donc entre Duo et Heero et faisait face à Wufei, qui lui était à côté de Quatre et de Trowa. Le dîner commença calmement. Duo avait l'appétit légèrement coupé par la présence de Relena mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de reprendre plusieurs fois de chaque plat. Relena avait placé le filtre dans une carafe d'eau à côté de son Heero.

D : Heero-chan, tu peux me passer l'eau s'il te plaît ?

Un cri strident se fit entendre. Relena agrippa la carafe de ses doigts crochus avant même qu'Heero n'ait pu la toucher.

R : Naaaaaaaaaaaannnn cette eau n'est que pour mon Heero !

Les yeux exorbités, la reine était cramponnée à la carafe comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. On aurait dit Sméagol tenant son précieux.

Duo prit donc une carafe que lui tendait Quatre. Heero, intrigué par la subite poussée d'hystérie de Relena intervertit sa carafe avec la sienne sans qu'elle ne le voit. Ce que ne savait pas Heero, c'est que Relena s'était elle aussi mis du philtre d'amour dans sa carafe pensant que s'ils en buvaient tous les deux, il serait plus efficace. Heero se servit donc un grand verre d'eau. La reine fit la même chose en en renversant un peu partout tant ses immondes mains tremblaient d'émotion.

Heero but son verre suivit par Relena, malheureusement pour elle. Heero se baissa juste après avoir bu son verre. Relena vit donc quelqu'un d'autre juste après avoir bu son verre de filtre d'amour. D'un coup, elle hissa sa lourde charge que constituait son corps sur la table ( qui bizarrement résista à son poids ) pour ce précipiter sur l'homme qu'elle aimait en criant son nom.

R : Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuufffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Wufei, rapide comme l'éclair se leva de sa chaise et évita la bête qui chargeait. La "pauvre" Relena tomba la tête la première sur la chaise de Wufei qui ne résista pas et se brisa en morceau. La reine était assommée, son visage était couvert des marques des barreaux de la chaise.

Pendant ce temps Heero se releva et sentit des sentiments enfouis au plus profond de lui ressurgir. Il se déplaça et prit la chaise de la reine sans faire attention à ce qu'il venait d'arriver à Relena. Heero posa doucement sa main sur la cuisse de Duo. Celui sursauta et regarda le soldat parfait sans rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait.

H : On t'a déjà dit que tu étais très sexy.

D : Hein !

H : On t'as déjà dit que tu avais des yeux d'une couleur magnifique.

D : Heero t'as pété un câble. Si c'est Relena qui te fait cet effet, faut arrêtez de la voir !

Heero continuait lentement de caresser la cuisse de Duo. Celui-ci, pris au dépourvu, ne bougeait pas, incrédule.

H : Je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais amoureux de toi ?

La phrase d'Heero fit un choc à Duo. Lentement, Heero força Duo à se lever pour aller discuter en tête à tête.

Heero n'arrêtait pas de murmurer des mots d'amour à l'oreille de Duo qui était aux anges.

Pendant ce temps-là, les autres s'occupaient de la reine des maladroites. Soudain, elle reprit conscience, elle murmurait quelque chose.

R : Wufei, mon amour...

Reprenant conscience, la reine se releva aussitôt et sauta au cou de Wufei.

R : WWWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Je t'aime !

Le Chinois incrédule l'écarta à coup de poing mais la reine revint à l'attaque.

R : WUFEI ! Reviens, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !

W : DEGAGE ! ONNA DE MALHEUR !

R : Mais Wufinou ! Moi, je t'aime !

W : Approche et tu vas tâter de mon sabre !

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait oublié son sabre et Relena commença à courser Wufei. Courageux mais pas fou, Wufei prit la fuite, ne voulant pas finir par se faire briser les côtes par l'étreinte de Relena.

R : Wufinounet chéri, attends moi !

W : Au secours, Trowa, Quatre faites quelque chose !

Trowa et Quatre restèrent immobiles, morts de rire de voir Wufei chercher tous les recoins de la salle pour échapper à la furie rose amoureuse. Heero et Duo, quand à eux, profitaient du clair de lune tranquille dans un coin. Dorothy, cachée derrière la porte du salon, rigolait. Entre deux rires hystériques, elle murmura

D : Encore manqué !

Fin ?

J'ai écrit cette fic en premier mais lorsque je la relie, j'en ai assez honte. J'ai terminé ce deuxième chapitre parce qu'il était au trois quart écrit depuis trois mois. Mais je vais arrêter cette fic là même si j'ai encore beaucoup d'idées, je ne la trouve pas drôle et, au contraire, comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'en ai un peu honte. Si malgré tout elle vous plaît et que vous voulez qu'elle continue, vous pouvez me reviewer mais je crois qu'il est préférable qu'elle s'arrête ici.

Je remercie quand même les trois personnes qui m'ont reviewé pour le premier chapitre, ça m'a fait très plaisir puisque vous avez été parmi mes premiers reviewer...


End file.
